


My shower isn’t working can I use yours?

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mandy has like 2 lines so i didn't 'tag' her in this. idk it felt weird.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: My shower isn’t working can I use yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My shower isn’t working can I use yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey been trying to better my writing skills and I highkey want more Gallavich in my life. 9/08/16 update. Since originally posting this, I've made a few small changes here and there. So if you've read it when it was first uploaded, you're NOT imagining things. :) Enjoy.

_She, she ain't real. She ain't gone be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger. You and I have history or don't you remember?_

“Sadly, I don't remember,” someone chuckles from behind him.

Ian abruptly stops singing and turns towards the unfamiliar voice. “Who the fuck are you,” he asks pulling out a steak knife that he just so happened to be washing while doing the dishes. 

Mickey raises his hands in surrender and slowly backs up towards the bathroom Ian and Mandy share. “Easy there, Adele. I'm just here to take a shower.” 

“Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a big deal, but you don't fucking live here, so it is,” Ian says with the knife still pointed at Mickey and taking a small step towards him. 

Mickey slowly slides the one strap of his backpack that was on his shoulder down his arm and carefully takes out his phone. He presses a few buttons and puts it on speaker phone as Ian can hear it calling someone. 

“What's up, douchebag?” Ian hears Mandy’s voice and relaxes, but only a little. 

“Why didn't you tell your boyfriend I was coming over to take a shower?” Mickey asks with a worried glance at Ian. 

“Oh shit! I meant to text him. Fuck. I thought I did.” The sounds of buttons being selected are heard over the speakerphone. “Damn. I typed it but must've forgot to hit send. Oh well.” Ian’s phone on the counter chimes and Ian rolls his eyes. Then she yells the next part, “Sorry, Ian. My bad. My brother's coming over to use our shower." And with the click of the phone, she's gone.

***

When Mickey comes out of the bathroom, Ian is lounging on the couch watching tv. 

“I'm not.”

“Not what?” 

“I'm not Mandy’s boyfriend.” 

“The fuck do I care?” Mickey asked as one eyebrow shot to the top of his head.

Ian just chuckles and directs his attention back to his phone. A few seconds later he smirks out a, “no reason at all, Milkovich. No reason at all.”

Then the red head gets up, takes off his shirt out, smirks at the black-haired boy and heads to the shower. Once the shower starts Mickey gets the following text: 

**From Mandz:** _Next time conserve water. Shower with a buddy. ;D_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so ... unfinished. lol I really wanted to do more but after months of adding bits and pieces I couldn't really come up with anything else so here you are. Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos. Especially if there's grammar/syntax issues. English is my one and only language and i suck at it. lol


End file.
